


Ice Cream's Not A Good Idea

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

“Where are you going guys?” You asked, seeing your brothers passing through the hallway.

“Grocery shopping. Do you want us to buy something for you? Maybe, you know, women stuff?” Dean asked, ruffling his hair with his hand.

“You mean tampons? No, no need to.” His eyes widened in shock and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “What? That’s the term, no need to be afraid of a simple word.”

“Yeah, whatever, baby sis.” He said, irritation audible in his voice.

“Anything else?” Sam wondered, flashing you a smile.

“Something awfully sweet and lots of vegetables. For you, wabbit.” You joked pointing at Sam and making Dean laugh in the process.

“I’m done with you.” Sam said.

“I’m done with your whole generation.” Dean joked, sticking his tongue at you.

“Yeah, sure you are. Get back quick, I’m going to cook something.” You stated proudly, trying to impress your brothers. You wanted them to eat something else than just hamburgers and pizza.

“Just don’t burn down the kitchen, okay?” **Dean wanted to be irritated but your excitement was contagious**. “Just kidding. Good luck, kiddo!” He playfully smacked your arm and they started walking toward the garage while you turned toward kitchen.

* * *

“Cas, you got your ears on?” Dean said, starting the engine and driving out of the bunker. “Take a look at Y/N until we come back, okay? Don’t show yourself but, you know, **just don’t leave her alone in there.** ” Sam chuckled but he didn’t dare to say Dean that he was overreacting. She was an adult. Nothing bad could happen to her in the bunker, right?

* * *

A loud thump followed by even louder “Fuck” disrupted silence in the room once you slipped on the ice cream laying on the floor and fell down, a sting of pain bursting through your left ankle.

“Shit.” You were almost done with everything so you decided to eat some strawberry ice cream. Somehow, you manage to drop a spoonfull on the floor and, before you got a chance to clean that up, you slipped on it. You tried to get up, propping yorself on your hands, but before you got a chance to get up Castiel appeared in front of you. Awesome. Nothing could be better than embarassing yourself in front of your crush.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” The angel asked, crouching and lightly touching your ankle.

“Yeah, just fix that goddamn ankle, Cas.” You gritted through the clenched teeth.

“As you wish.” His long fingers danced on your skin, the pain fading away immediately.

“Thanks.” You stuttered, trying to get up, but you lost your balance. If it weren’t for Cas, you would’ve fallen again but he caught you in his arms, his face milimiters from yours. You got lost in his eyes, deep ocean blue, and he didn’t move, staring back at you.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat and you turned your head to see your brothers. Oh, fuck. Awesome.

“Did we interrupt something?” Dean said, irony filling his voice, while you got back on your feet.

“No, not at all.” You were surprised to hear the angel speaking up but you didn’t say anything. “Y/N slipped and sprained her ankle, I was just healing her.” He lied softly and you nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what happened. I wanted to eat some ice cream, I dropped some on the floor and I tripped on it. **So, then I realised the ice cream was a bad idea.** ” You joked and felt the tension leave the room once they all started laughing.

Maybe being such a clumsy person wasn’t that bad, you thought once you spotted Cas winking at you when Sam and Dean stopped looking.


End file.
